The Different Love:Cinta Yang Berbeda
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sebelumnya terlahir normal kini harus di takdirkan menjadi seorang Shinigami setengah manusia bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya, Sakura harus mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. di sekolah baru, Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto Namikaze. ia berharap cinta sejatinya datang dari Naruto. Cinta yang membebaskan nya dari belenggu menyakitkan.
1. Memulai Kehidupan Baru Di Konoha

**The Different Love—Cinta Yang Berbeda—**

Matahari bersinar semakin cerah, awan-awan berbentuk kapas bergerak dengan perlahan mengikuti arus angin, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun tengah duduk di kuris kantin sambil memakan roti isi karenya. Di name tagnya tertera huruf kanji dan romaji bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh saat suara lembut menyapanya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar melihat gadis indigo tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata—terlihat dari name tag yang di dipakainya, menyodorkan kotak bekal yang di bawanya. Naruto menghela napas dan menyantap habis rotinya.

"Hinata, sudah kukatakan berulang kali,"ucap Naruto. Ia meneguk habis sebotol jus jeruk dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan repot-repot membuatkanku bento."

Hinata menunduk mendengarnya. Ia berusaha untuk bertanya pada cowok blonde itu.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto memutar sapphirenya. "Bukannya ingin terlihat kejam atau apa. Hanya saja aku tak mau kau terlalu berharap banyak dariku yang tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Hinata."

Kemudian Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kantin.

Gadis itu menolehkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan menghilang di balik koridor.

Lavender Hinata menatap kotak bento di tangannya. Merasa akan mengeluarkan air mata, Hinata bergegas pergi dari kantin menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak di bangku SD. Namun, setiap kali Hinata ingin menunjukkan perasaannya dengan membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto, cowok itu selalu menolaknya.

Hinata tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia juga tahu jika ia menyerah begitu saja, Naruto tidak akan meliriknya. Sakit memang, tapi bukan kah cinta membutuhkan perjuangan dan pengorbanan?

Tapi, harus sampai kapan Hinata terus berjuang dan berkorban?

Dia rela mati-matian untuk masuk SMA elit ini, membuang semua impiannya menjadi seorang desainer. Mengikuti langkah cowok itu. Demi menarik perhatian cowok itu. Demi mengambil hati beku cowok itu.

Sia-sia saja kalau perjuangannya akan berakhir sampai disini.

Hinata duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah. Sepi.

Di liriknya keadaan sekitar, memastikan bahwa hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sini. Kemudian gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**The Different Love—Cinta Yang Berbeda—**

**Chapter 1: First Meet: Memulai kehidupan baru di Konoha**

_Naruto bukan punyaku. Penciptanya cari sendiri di mbah gugel._

_Sakura H. & Naruto U._

_Slight NaruHina_

_Insert song, JUST-I Love You_

_Horror/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst_

_Teen_

_Ttypo, OOC, OC, abal, gak jelas dan warning lainya_

**YADDA! YADDA! Saachan kembali dengan fanfic multichap Naruto. Karena Saachan sedang memiliki feel untuk menulis di fandom Naruto, jadi Saachan memutuskan untuk menulis fic ini. Sayaka Kashiwagi PRESENT:**

**THE DIFFERENT LOVE:Cinta Yang Berbeda.**

**Kenapa saachan beri judul sedemikian, karena... ano... para pembaca akan tahu setelah membaca lebih lanjut.**

**So, Check this out! Cekidot!**

_**Aku tidak ingin flame darimu. Jadi, jika kau membenci fanfic ini, silahkan kembali ke page sebelumnya. Karena aku tidak mau memberikan flame yang lebih pedas lagi dari flamemu. CAMKAN ITU! #dia emosi**_

_**Tapi, jika kau masih bersikeras membaca fanficku dan memflame apa boleh buat aku terpaska memberikan Flame yang sangat pedas padamu, terutama yang suka menghina fanfic-fanfic buatan Author penggemar NaruSaku. **_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**Simple and practical!**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**PLAY!**_

seorang gadis berambut sof pink panjang sepunggung menghela napas pelan. Jengan dengan keadaan SMA barunya. Siulan dan godaan terdengar dari beberapa siswa selama dia melewati koridor menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Ia tahu dirinya memang cantik, tapi kan jengah juga kalau jadi pusat perhatian, kan?

Tatapannya sangat dingin, sedingin es di kutub selatan dan utara (?).

Bahunya menyenggol seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

Haruno Sakura melirik name tag yang tersemat di blazer cowok tersebut. Namikaze Naruto.

"Perhatikan langkahmu."kata Sakura, tenang. Dan ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Naruto cengo mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelasnya.

**Ruang Tata Usaha**

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tidak tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah yang menurutnya aneh tersebut.

"Heh, jawab dong kalo di tanya. Punya mulut gak sih? Nih, saya ulangin lagi.

Kenapa masuk ke sekolah ini? kan banyak sekolah lain yang bagus. Orang tuanya mana? Kok, gak dianter? Tempat tinggalnya dimana? Cepet jawab. Saya kan pengen tahu latar belakang kamu."rentetan pertanyaan diajukan oleh kepala sekolah tanpa jeda. Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya. Merasa geli dengan tingkah kepala sekolah SMA barunya. Shizune.

Semua staff tata usaha menahan tawa mereka sembari masih mengerjaan tugas masing-masing.

Seorang staff menyela obrolan 'tak dinginkan' tersebut, "Sudahlah, bu. Sebagaimanapun kau menyodorkan pertanyaa-pertanyaan seperti sedang mengintrogasi, jelas dia tidak akan menjawab karena merasa takut."

Sakura membatin, _bukan takut cuma merasa malas._

Shizune menghela napas kesal.

"Baiklah, cepat kekelasmu. Hatake Kakashi akan menajadi wali kelasmu dan akan mengantarmu ke kelas."ucap Shizune.

Sakura membungkuk dengan sopan dan mengikuti langkah pria setengah baya dengan rambut perak dan masker.

**Sakura Point Of View**

Melangkah dengan tak yakin adalah hal yang biasa bagiku.

Setiap saat aku pindah sekolah pasti, kehidupanku tak akan berjalan lancar mengingat aku adalah setengah manusia dan setengah _Shinigami. _Rasanya sangat menyiksa saat kau di haruskan mencabut sekian banyak nyawa manusia.

Aku sudah lebih dari 6 kali pindah sekolah. Berganti teman, rumah, sekolah dan keadaan sosial. Faktor yang paling sering itu adalah karena perkerjaan menjadi Shinigami dan berusaha melupakan kenangan pahit, sudah itu saja.

Selain itu aku mempunya seorang adik yang normal bernama Haruno Rin. Dia masih berusia 14 tahun dan duduk di bangku SMP.

Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan adikku, orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan lalu lintas di tol Okinawa.

Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Kepala Sekolah tadi dan memilih untuk bungkam. Aku tidak ingin mengingat segala sesuatu kenangan 4 tahun silam yang merenggut nyawa orang tuaku dan membuatku terpakasa menjadi seorang Shinigami setengah manusia.

Menghela napas pelan-pelan dan memasang wajah datar. Memasuki sebuah kelas XI-B yang ribut.

Oke. Kehidupanku di sekolah baru—Konoha International High School akan segeera di mulai.

**Sakura Point Of View Off**

Kelas XI-B berubah menjadi hening begitu Kakashi dan Sakura memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Ohayou!"sapa Kakashi sembari meletakkan buku-buku yang di bawanya di meja.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru, pindahan dari Okinawa. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Haruno-san."ucap Kakashi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napas pelan-pelan dan menghembuskannya lagi. kemudian matanya terbuka. Saat itu juga emerald dan sapphire bertemu. Mereka terpaku beberapa saat sebelum Sakura memutuskan kontak mata merasa wajahnya merona. Entah kenapa gadis itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari gadis pada umumnya.

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"ucap Sakura pendek sembari membungkuk.

"Hanya itu, Haruno-san?"Kakashi memastikan.

Ia jarang mendengar seorang siswa/I baru yang memperkanalkan dirinya sesingkat itu.

"Iya. Dan kuharap tidak ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan seputar kehidupanku."sahut Sakura dingin, tetap menatap kedepan.

Kakashi memijit keningnya dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di samping Naruto. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura berjalan ke bangku Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dari jauh yang tampak berseri-seri menatap siswi baru tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan tersenyum pahit. Ia mencengkram dadanya. Hal ini lebih sakit di banding dengan penolakan Naruto terhadap penolakan bekal buatannya.

Kakashi memulai pelajarannya.

Sakura melirik Naruto tajam, "Kenapa kau melihatku?"

Naruto tersentak dan buru-buru memperhatikan Kakashi.

Sakura mendengus dan kembali menulis apa yang ada di papan tulis. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengobrol dengan siswa/I di sini. Apalagi menjalin hubungan. Sudah cukup ia merasakan pahit manisnya perpisahan suatu hubungan seperti sahabat dan sepasang kekasih. Ia lebih ingin introvert. Menjalani hidup sesuai arus.

Naruto menatap Sakura. Ia berpikir apa yang menarik dari gadis itu?

Oke. Ini analisis Naruto. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang pendiam, introvert, dingin, dan pintar. Sudah itu saja. Yang lainnya Naruto tak begitu tahu. Ia kan bukan peramal.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven memasuki kelas Naruto. Naruto mengenalnya sebagai kakak kelas XII-A.

Cowok itu mendekati bangku Sakura. Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap cowok itu lebih dalam.

"Sakura, ayo."ucap cowok itu pada Sakura. Naruto melirik name tag yang tersemat di blazer kakak kelas tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya sangat serius.

Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkansebuah buku hitam dan samurai.

Naruto bergidik melihatnya, namun tidak ia tunjukan.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas Sakura. Begitu Sakura ingin berdiri, Naruto menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu."sahut Sakura sambil menghentakkan tangannya. Ia bergegas mengejar Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa Samurai? Itu kan berbahaya. Kau bisa di kira Yakuza nanti."  
>Sakura berhenti saat itu juga. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto.<p>

Cowok itu terkejut dengan perbedaan yang ada di mata Sakura. Warna matanya Crime, bukan emerald.

"Tutup mulutmu. Atau kau akan kubunuh."ucap Sakura dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Sasuke melirik kearah kelas Sakura dan melihat aura mematikan dari gadis itu.

_Gawat_, Sasuke membatin khawatir.

Ia memejamkan onxynya dan waktu pun berhenti. Segera saja Sasuke berlari kedalam kelas tersebut dan melihat Sakura sudah siap dengan Samurainya untuk menebas Naruto.

"SAKURA! HENTIKAN!"Sasuke berseru sembari menahan Sakura untuk menebas samurainya kearah Naruto. Sakura terkejut begitu melihat apa yang akan di lakukannya. Maniknya berubah kembali menjadi emerald. Tangannya menurunkan Samurai tersebut.

"Itu berbahaya, Sakura. Kau harus sering-sering berlatih untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu."kata Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk dan perlahan memasukan samurainya kembali ke sarungnya.

"Aku tahu itu, Uchiha."ucap Sakura.

"Ayo."

Kemudian, mereka berdua menghilang di kelas itu dan waktu kembali berjalan.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan kejadian tadi. Sakura yang tadi di lihatnya dengan pedang Samurai sangatlah berbeda, bahkan warna matanya juga. Crime! Bukan emerald.

Seperti warna mata dewa kematian di film-film yang pernah di tontonnya.

Otak Naruto berputar. Ia memikirkan untuk apa Sakura membawa-bawa Samurai? Apa arti dari kata 'ayo' itu? Pasti ada makna tersembunyi dari kata sesingkat itu.

Pemikiran Naruto sampai pada sesuatu.

Apa Sakura dan Sasuke adalah seorang Yakuza? Atau Psikopat?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Mana mungkin dua siswaa dan siswi itu seorang psikopat atau yakuza.

Pasti wajag mereka sudah memenuhi dinding kantor polisi dengan poster buronan.

Tapi, bisa saja, kan?

Sasuke dan Sakura membayar para polisi untuk tidak menempelkan wajah mereka sebagai buronan. Kayak bisa aja kayak begitu. Mending polisi mau di bayar.

Naruto tertawa mendengar analisanya.

Pelajaran kedua di mulai. Kali ini Anko Mitarashi yang mengajar di matpel Matematika.

Naruto melirik bangku di sebelahnya. Kosong. Sudah sepuluh menit dari bel berdering tadi, Sakura tak kunjung masuk juga padahal ini hari pertamanya. Analisa Naruto tentang Sakura itu Yakuza atau Psikopat kembali bermunculan.

Namun, menguap saat pintu kelas di geser pelan dan seorang gadis soft pink berdiri di ambang pintu dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya.

Sakura membungkuk sopan dan meminta maaf karena masuk telat.

Anko menatap Sakura lama. Ia berjalan kearah pintu.

"Memang habis darimana? Keringatan begitu kayak habis lari 100 keliling."tanya Anko.

Sakura tertegun. Ia tidak pernah di tayain alasan masuk terlambat setelah jam istirahat selesai di sekolah sebelumnya.

Sakura berusaha mencari alasan yang logis. Kemudian ia menemukannya.

"Saya tadi berlari dari sekolah kerumah untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal dan barang ini. lalu, kembali lagi juga dengan berlari. Sungguh melelahka, Sensei. Tapi sangat menyenangkan dan membuat semangat."jawab Sakura. Ia masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan napasnya.

Anko menyipitkan matanya berusah mencari secercah kebohongan di mata emerald Sakura. Merasa tak menemukan apapun, akhirnya Anko menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Tunggu. Apa yang kau bawa itu Samurai?"Anko bertanya penuh selidik.

Sakura kembali tertegun. Ia bingung kali ini akan menjawab apa. Otaknya sedang tak jernih.

"Etto ... "Sakura gugup.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini Yakuza atau psikopat, ya?"tuding Anko.

Naruto melongo menatap Anko. Semua siswa/I mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"Anko semakin memojokkan Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin gugup.

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, _Sialan nih guru_.

Baru kali ini Sakura merasa di curigai sebagai Yakuza atau Psikopat. Rasanya ingin tertawa saja.

Naruto memutar otak untuk menemukan alasan yang bisa menyelamatkan siswi baru tersebut. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Etto, Anko-sensei,"Naruto memanggil Anko.

"Ya, Namikaze?"

"Haruno-san membawa Samurai untuk mengikuti ekskul Anggar."kata Naruto berharap-harap cemas bahwa alasannya cukup masuk akal.

"Lumayan masuk akal. Cepat duduk, Haruno."

Sakura dan Naruto menghela napas lega.

Hinata menatap mereka dari bangku paling atas dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tidak pernah bisa meminta Naruto untuk sekali saja menolongnya, walau gadis itu sudah banyak menolong cowok itu.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Melanjutkan menjawab soal-soal matematikanya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia menatap cowok berambut pirang jabrik.

"Apa maumu?"Sakura bertanya dengan dingin dan tenang.

"Pulang bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sebagai tanda terima kasih kau."kata Naruto.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan bertolak pinggang.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Tentu bisa. Aku ada supir."ucap Naruto masih terus merayu Sakura, sama seperti setengah jam yang lalu.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto agar terkesan mengancam. Wajah Naruto merona.

"Tidak bisa. Ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang menerima tawaranmu, Namikaze."

"Ap, Apa itu?"

"Membunuhmu."kata Sakura penuh penekanan.

Kemudian wajahnya ia jauhkan dari wajah Naruto. Tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ke rumahku kalau mau membunuhku."sahut Naruto menahan ketakutannya. Sakura menyentil kening Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah, bocah? Membunuhmu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku, tinggal tulis namamu di note dan selesai. Dalam kurung waktu 30 hari kau akan meninggal dengan berbagai penyakit. Mengerikan."ancam Sakura.

Naruto menunduk menatap lantai dengan cemas.

"Mengerikan."gumamnya.

"Yah, jika kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Menjauhlah dariku. Simpel."kata Sakura santai dan kalem.

Naruto mendongkak, "Tidak. Itu hanya ada di film-film seperti Death Note. Kau harus ikut aku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."ucap Naruto.

"Justru hal itu yang membuatku khawtir, tuan Namikaze."

ZRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHH

Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha dengan deras.

"Hujan."Naruto mendesah kecewa. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah tau begitu, mending kau buru-buru kemobilmu saja."ujar Sakura tenang.

Naruto menarik lengan Sakura untuk keluar dari pekarangan sekolah menuju mobilnya. Sakura meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto.

_Kurang ajar nih anak, baru kenal beberapa jam sudah berani main pegang tangan._ Sakura membatin.

Seragamnya mulai basah kuyup.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"Sakura terus meronta-ronta. Akhrinya tangannya terbebas dari cengkraman Naruto *A/N: MUSIC PLAY! Just-I Love You(My Love From The Stars OST)*

Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat Sakura menatapnya dingin. Angin berhembus, namun tidak membuat dua siswa dan siswi itu merasa kedinginan. Emerald dan Sapphire bertemu. Hujan kembali mengguyur tubuh keduanya. Wajah Sakura yang kini basah karena hujan, entah kenapa membuat Naruto merona. Cantik. Satu kata yang dapat mendefinisikan apa yang Naruto lihat saat ini. tubuh gadis soft pink itu mulai bergetar karena dingin.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura. Entah kenapa tubuh Sakura tak bisa bergerak, Naruto terus mendekatinya dan kemudian mendekapnya dengan hangat.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah dan dingin di tubuhnya menghilang seketika.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tentu salam ia menjadi Manusia setengah Shinigami. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan enggan untuk membalas pelukan Naruto. Membiarkan mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu selama beberapa menit.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah hantu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia melakukan hal tersebut. Hujan menjadi backround adegan tersebut membuat kesan yang terlihat romantis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyuman dan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

(MUSIC OFF)

~~Bersambung~~

_**Oke, tangan Saachan mulai keriting menulis segini banyaknya, readers-san.**_

_**Ini sebuah rekor! YEAH! *dia mulai gila***_

_**Untuk chap terakhir yang I Want To Dream With You Forever masih dalam tahap pemasakan di otak, alias belum nemu plot yang cocok buat endingnya yang Happily ever after *dikira di negeri dongeng***_

_**Untuk Chap 2 fic ini sudah jadi, Cuma masih berada di catatan di ponsel belum di pindahkan. Di tunggu, ya. **___

_**Cukup segini saja, karena Saachan sudah lelah dan jari Saachan mulai keriting dan Saachan ada acara untuk menonton James bond jadi, sudahi saja.**_

_**Akhir kata, Please Review.**_

_**Salam.**_

_**Bogor, 27 Desember 2014-12-27**_

_**Sayaka Kashiwagi.**_


	2. Psikopat yang tak terduga

**The Different Love—Cinta Yang Berbeda—**

**Chapter 2: Psikopat yang tak terduga**

Sakura melempar dirinya di kasur empuknya.  
>Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu. Kejadian tadi siang masih teringat di benaknya. Dimana Naruto memeluknya dan Bibi Kushina alias ibu Naruto yang mengajaknya bertamu ke kediaman Namikaze.<br>Wanita bersurai merah itu entah kenapa hampir mirip dengan alm. Ibunya, Mebuki Haruno.  
>Sakura menghela napas pelan-pelan.<br>Pintu kamarnya di ketuk beberapa kali dan suara lembut menyertai ketukan tersebut.  
>"Kak?"<br>"Masuk saja, Rin."  
>Pintu jati tersebut di buka oleh seorang gadis cilik berusia 14 tahun dan berambut cokelat.<br>Tangannya menutup pintu tersebut dan ikut duduk di samping kakaknya.  
>Rin Haruno.<br>"Ne, ada apa?"tanya Sakura.  
>Rin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan wajah merona.<br>Sakura mengernyit melihat tampang adiknya tersebut.  
>Kemudian, emeraldnya membulat.<br>"Jangan bilang kau jadian dengan Obito sialan itu?!"  
>Rin mengangguk pelan.<br>Sakura menepuk punggung adiknya dan tersenyum lebar.  
>"Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya, ya."<br>Rin memukul bahu kakaknya dan menatap Sakura dengan jengkel.  
>"ENAK SAJA!"<p>

**The Different Love—Cinta Yang Berbeda—**

**Chapter 2: Mencabut nyawa seorang wanita, psikopat yang sadis.**

_Naruto bukan punyaku. Penciptanya cari sendiri di mbah gugel._

_Sakura H. & Naruto U._

_Slight NaruHina_

_Insert song, Hyorin-Hello Good bye_

_Horror/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst_

_Teen_

_Ttypo, OOC, OC, abal, gak jelas dan warning lainya_

**YADDA! YADDA! Saachan kembali dengan fanfic multichap Naruto. Karena Saachan sedang memiliki feel untuk menulis di fandom Naruto, jadi Saachan memutuskan untuk menulis fic ini. Sayaka Kashiwagi PRESENT:**

**THE DIFFERENT LOVE:Cinta Yang Berbeda.**

**Kenapa saachan beri judul sedemikian, karena... ano... para pembaca akan tahu setelah membaca lebih lanjut.**

**Maaf, untuk chapter kemarin tidak begitu jelas, ya. Itu Saachan ngetiknya sudah malam-malam. itupun sambil menunggu jam tayang James Bond:Quantum Of Sollace**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya, sebagian ada yang kritik, ya. Tapi, itu sangat membantu. Terima kasih**

**So, Check this out! Cekidot!**

_**Aku tidak ingin flame darimu. Jadi, jika kau membenci fanfic ini, silahkan kembali ke page sebelumnya. Karena aku tidak mau memberikan flame yang lebih pedas lagi dari flamemu. CAMKAN ITU! #dia emosi**_

_**Tapi, jika kau masih bersikeras membaca fanficku dan memflame apa boleh buat aku terpaska memberikan Flame yang sangat pedas padamu, terutama yang suka menghina fanfic-fanfic buatan Author penggemar NaruSaku. **_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**Simple and practical!**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**PLAY!**_

XXXXX

Naruto menatap langit malam yang di hiasi dengan bintang-bintang.  
>Ia menopang dagu di meja balkonnya. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.<br>Raut yang jarang keluarga Namikaze lihat dari Naruto.  
>"Senyam-senyum kayak orang gila. Kenapa, sih?"Nagato bertanya dengan jengkel. Ia sedang bermain Subway Surfs di androidnya.<br>Naruto tidak menjawab. Malah menyesap juice jeruknya dan tersenyum.  
>Nagato curiga, jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya, nih.<br>Di lemparnya kulit jeruk kearah Naruto, membuat cowok itu tersentak kaget dan balik melempar Nagato dengan jeruk.  
>"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?"Naruto kesal karena acara mengkhayalnya di ganggu kakaknya.<br>"Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu? Apa arena ada seorang gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatimu itu?"  
>BINGO!<br>Wajah Naruto merona merah mendengarnya. Ia tersedak.  
>Nagato tertawa mengejek.<br>"Jadi, benar tebakanku?"kata Nagato.  
>Naruto menegak juice jeruknya.<br>"Masih mending aku, kau yang sudah di usia 23, baru berpacaran dan memiliki gadis yang di sukai."  
>"Hei! Bagaimanapung juga kakakmu ini masih normal."<br>"Siapa?"  
>"Tentu saja Uzumaki Nagato yang bergelar S2 ini."<br>"YANG NANYA!"  
>Nagato mengumpat, "Kurang ajar!"<p>

XXXX

Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia tengah merapihkan buku matpel untuk besok sekalian mengulang pelajaran tadi.  
>Setelah selesai, Hinata berniat untuk tidur.<br>Namun, niatnya terhenti karena sebuah bingkai foto dengan siluet dua orang lawan jenis.  
>Hinata meraihnya dan menatap dengan wajah sendu. Kejadian tadi siang berputar lagi di otaknya.<br>Melihat wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri dan tanpa bahagia melihat anak baru itu. Anak baru itu memang cantik dan manis, sih.  
>Namun, pribadinya yang Hinata khawatirkan.<br>Gadis itu terlalu introvert dan tipe yang tidak suka bergaul. Sangat jauh berbeda dari pribadi Naruto yang hiperaktif.  
>Gadis indigo itu menghela napas, lelah. Hatinya sudah sakit hari ini. Tentu ia juga tak mau tubuhnya ikut sakit.<br>gadis itu meletakkan figura tersebut dan berjalan kekasurnya, meraih selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya hingga pinggang.  
>Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya dan mematikan lampu tidur di sebelahnya.<br>Ia lebih suka tidur gelap-gelap.  
>Hinata berharap hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini, walau ia tidak begitu yakin dan berharap.<br>Lavendernya terpejam. Menyeberangi lautan mimpi.

XXXX

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.52. Sedangkan kelas di mulai pukul 07.26  
>tubuhnya masih di lilit oleh kimono mandi.<br>Ponselnya bergetar di meja belajarnya.  
>Handphonenya sedang di cas, jadi dia paling malas kalau ada yang SMS dirinya.<br>Sakura mengernyit. Pesan LINE?

**Naruto Namikaze:  
>Ibuku menyuruhmu untuk sarapan di rumahku.<br>**

Sakura menghela napas pelan-pelan. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di kamarnya. Jarum jam masih terus merangkak pelan.  
>Rin sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi bersama Obito. Katanya mereka mau latihan anggar lagi.<br>Sakura meletakkan handphonenya lagi, tidak berniat membalas pesan LINE dari Naruto.  
>Ia segera berganti pakaian dengan seragam.<p>

***** XXXX  
><strong>

Naruto membetulkan dasinya sambil bersiul-siul.  
>"Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama sudah memanggil untuk sarapan."seorang pelayan memanggil Naruto dari luar.<br>Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya, tampaklah seorang pelayan berbaju maid, Sasame.  
>Sasame membungkuk dan berucap lagi. Namun, Naruto memotongnya.<br>"Apa Sakura-chan sudah datang?"  
>Sasame tampak mengernyit tak mengerti.<br>"Tampaknya belum tuan."sahut Sasame.  
>Naruto merenggut, "Jangan sampai dia menolak lagi."gumam Naruto.<br>Kemudian cowok blonde itu menatap Sasame.  
>"Katakan pada ibu, aku tidak mau sarapan sebelum Sakura-chan datang."<br>Sasame mengangguk mengerti dan membungkuk lalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto.  
>Cowok itu menghela napas lagi dan menutup pintu kamarnya.<br>Ia duduk di sisi ranjang king Sizenya.

Memainkan ponsel andoridnya.  
>Tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri.<br>Entah kenapa ia menjadi gila gara-gara gadis soft pink itu.  
>Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin.<br>Naruto menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan detak jantung yang tak biasa. Rasa yang tak pernah di rasakannya bersama Hinata. Teman semasa kecilnya.  
>Tidak. Tidak. Naruto tidak menyukai gadis soft pink itu, hanya merasa kagum.<br>Kagum yang berlebihan, eh?, inner Naruto menyindir.  
>"Bukan! Enak saja! Aku hanya kagum padanya. Bukan kagum secara berlebihan. Dasar bodoh!"Naruto berkata sendiri.<br>Lalu suara inner Naruto menyahuti lagi, 'Kagum yang berlebihan lalu beregenerasi menajdi suka lalu cinta. Bukankah begitu?'  
>Naruto tertegun.<br>Hahaha. Cinta. Cinta, ya?  
>Tau apa dirinya tentang cinta?<br>Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.  
>Kemudian ponselnya berdering menandakan Pesan masuk.<br>LINE ternyata.  
>Dari Sakura! <p>

**Haruno Sakura:  
>Cepat sarapan. Atau kau kutinggal. Aku sudah di ruang makanmu.<br>**

Naruto bergegas turun dengan sepatu dan tas terlampir di bahunya. 

Hinata duduk di meja makan. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.  
>Seorang pria berusia 23 tahun mengintrupsi acara makannya.<br>"Hari ini apa Naruto akan menungguimu ekskul?"Neji Hyuuga bertanya.  
>Hinata tertegun sejenak.<br>Lalu, ia tersenyum.  
>"Tidak. Hari ini Naruto-kun ada acara penting."sahut Hinata.<br>Neji mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu nanti kabari aku saja kalau sudah pulang ekskul."kata Neji.  
>Hinata menatap kakaknya lama, "Apa kakak tidak ada perkerjaan? Hari ini kan ada meeting."kata Hinata.<br>Neji tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Meetingnya bisa di tunda."  
>Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah."<br>ia melanjutkan sarapannya. Dalam hati Hinata berharap Naruto ingin menungguinya pulang ekskul hari ini.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan.  
>Ia menatap Shinigami di depannya dengan pandangan datar.<br>"Apa maumu?"kata Sasuke dingin.  
>Shinigami bernama Madara Uchiha itu tersenyum di balik topengnya.<br>"Katakan pada Sakura untuk menemuiku istirahat sekolah nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."kata Madara.  
>Sasuke meyipitkan onxynya, menatap Madara dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.<br>"Kau tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura menjadi Shinigami seutuhnya, bukan?"  
>"Tentu tidak, Sasuke."<br>Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melirik Madara tajam.  
>"Kupegang kata-katamu."<br>Kemudian tubuhnya menghilang meninggalkan Madara.  
>Diam-diam pemimpin dari segala Shinigami itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.<p>

"Ano... Sakura-san."Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sakura.  
>Gadis indigo itu menemui Sakura di perpustakaan yang masih sepi.<br>Sakura menoleh dengan buku-buku di pangkuan tangannya.  
>"Apa aku mengenalmu?"kata Sakura, datar.<br>Muka Hinata merona mendengarnya, malu karena dirinya tak berani menyapa murid baru tersebut.  
>"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kita sekelas."Hinata memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura.<br>"Yoroshiku, Hyuuga-san."Sakura membungkuk sedikit karena faktor tubuhnya yang kepenuhan buku.  
>Hinata yang melihat merasa iba dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu membawakan buku.<br>Mereka duduk di meja yang di sediakan. Hinata tadi membawakan dua kotak susu cair Ultra.  
>Mereka berdua menyedot susu tersebut dalam hening.<br>Merasa gadis soft pink itu tidak berniat membuka percakapan, Hinata memutuskan untuk memulainya lebih dulu.  
>"Ano... Sakura-san,"panggil Hinata pelan.<br>Sakura menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan ada-apa.  
>"Seberapa dekat Sakura-san dengan Naruto-kun?"<br>Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Hanya sebatas teman."  
>Hinata bernapas lega mendengarnya, "Tenang saja, Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak menyukai Naruto. Dan dia tak menyukaiku."kata Sakura menyemangati.<br>Hinata diam, mencerna kata demi kata yang Sakura ucapkan.  
>Kemudian, ia merasakan tangan lembut Sakura menyentuh bahunya.<br>Hinata mendongak dan terkejut melihat senyum manis dari Sakura.  
>"Jodoh ada di tangan tuhan. Kita tidak tahu jodoh kita yang mana, Hyuuga-san. Suatu saat tuhan akan memilihkan jodoh yang cocok untuk kita dan kita tak bisa mengingkarinya. Jodoh gak akan kemana-mana."ucap Sakura.<br>Mau tak mau Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura.  
>Keduanya mulai mengobrol asyik sambil sesekali membaca buku yang mereka ambil tadi.<p>

Sakura menulis soal-soal Matematika dari Anko dengan serius.  
>Naruto terus mengoceh di sampingnya.<br>Sakura merasa kesabarannya sudah habis langsung menginjak kaki Naruto membuat cowok itu meringis kesakitan.  
>"Haruno Sakura, selesaikan soal integral ini."<br>Sakura menoleh kearah papan tulis dan bergegas menjawab.  
>"2xy pangkat 2."<br>Anko melongo mendengarnya, Sakura tak menghitung lebih dulu?  
>Padahal ia baru saja menulisnya di papan tulis.<br>KRIIIIINNNGG:::

Bel istirahat sudah berdering dari 5 menit yang lalu.  
>Sakura berjalan-jalan di koridor Kono International High School tersebut.<br>Emeraldnya menatap buku berwarna hitam di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu.  
><strong>Death List:<br>Miyawaki Ueno  
>Suzuki Sakura<br>Uzumaki Kushina.**

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ibu Naruto ada di death list bukunya.  
>Sasuke muncul di belakangnya. Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura. Sakura tak terkejut mendapati cowok itu di sini.<br>Ia sudah biasa dengan kehadiran kakak kelasnya yang mendadak itu.  
>"Madara ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."<br>Diraihnya tangan Sakura dan di genggamannya lembut.  
>Sakura bergeming. Wajahnya ia tundukkan.<br>"Kenapa Uzumaki Kushina ada di death list note ku?"suara Sakura semakin pelan dan dingin.  
>Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menarik lembut tangan Sakura untuk berjalan ikut dengannya.<br>"Uchiha! Jawab pertanyaanku! Aku bicara denganmu, sialan!"Sakura mulai emosi.  
>Emeraldnya berubah menjadi crimson.<br>Entah kenapa mendengar marga Kushina yang seorang Uzumaki, Sakura jadi teringat akan teman sebangkunya, yah, walaupun dia tak tahu nama keluarga ibu Naruto. Hanya Feeling.  
>Sasuke masih diam enggan untuk menjawab.<br>Sakura menunduk semakin dalam.  
>Sasuke masih diam. Membiarkan Sakura meluapkan semua emosinya.<br>"AKU BICARA PADAMU, BRENGSEK!"akhirnya pertahanan Sakura jebol.  
>Ia membuat aura koridor menjadi mencekam.<br>Liquid bening turun membasahi wajah Sakura.  
>Sasuke tidak tega. Ia mendekap tubuh Sakura.<br>Namun, Sakura menyingkir dan malah bertambah mengamuk.  
>"APA YANG SI MADARA BRENGSEK ITU PIKIRKAN, HAH?! BELUM PUAS MENGAMBIL SELURUH APA YANG BERHARGA DARIKU?!"<br>Sasuke menggeleng pelan.  
>Ia kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura. Aura mencekam tadi berangsur menghilang.<br>Mata crime tadi tergantikan oleh mata emerald.  
>"Aku mau bertemu dengan Madara."<br>"Ayo."  
>mereka menghilang di koridor. <p>

Naruto sibuk mondar-mandir di depan kelasnya. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kegelisahan.  
>Hinata yang baru datang dari perpustakaan melihat raut Naruto segera bertanya.<br>"Naruto-kun?"Hinata menyapa.  
>Naruto menoleh. Sapphirenya tampak semakin gelisah.<br>"Ada apa?"Hinata bertanya.  
>Naruto menggigit ujung kukunya dengan gelisah.<br>"Sakura-chan belum juga kembali."kata Naruto.  
>DEG!<br>Hinata merasakan hatinya di tusuk ribuan belati.  
>Apa segitu khawatirnya Naruto pada Sakura?<br>Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto sekhawatir itu padanya.  
>Oke. Sekarang ia semakin cemburu.<br>"Me, memangnya Sakura-san belum kembali?"Hinata berusaha agar nadanya tak terdengar sedih dan bergetar.  
>Naruto menggeleng.<br>"Belum. Padahal kelas sudah bubar."  
>"Aku tahu itu."Hinata bergumam pelan.<br>Naruto mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan karena faktor sekolah yang sudah sepi.  
>"Kau tahu dimana Sakura-chan?"<br>Hinata tersentak dan menggeleng dengan kikuk.  
>"Ti, tidak. Tentu aku tidak tau."<br>hening.  
>"Kak Neji sudah menjemput?"Naruto bertanya dengan gusar.<br>Hinata menggeleng. "Belum. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukannya. Hari ini Kak Neji ada meeting penting."sahut Hinata sembari melenggang masuk ke kelasnya dan mengambil tasnya.  
>"Ng... Etto, Hinata."<br>Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. "Apa?"  
>"Mau pulang bersama? Sepertinya Sakura-chan sudah pulang."kata Naruto. Wajahnya merona tipis.<br>Hinata melongo. Jadi, Naruto mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan alasan Sakura?  
>Hinata semakin sakit.<br>Ia mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil tas dan tas Sakura-chan."  
>Cowok itu berlari masuk ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya dan Tas Sakura.<br>Hinata menunduk menatap lantai marmer sekolahnya.  
>Ia membatin dalam hati, 'Naruto-kun ... Seandainya kamu tahu bahwa aku sakit mendengar semua pujianmu terhadap gadis itu.'<br>Hinata tersentak saat Naruto menegurnya. Cowok itu nyengir lebar dan menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.  
>Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia baru merasakan sensasi ini.<br>NARUTO-KUN MENGGANDENG TANGANKU!, Hinata berteriak dalam hati.  
>Rasanya ia ingin pingsan. Namun, ia tahu hal itu akan membuat dirinya malu. <p>

langit jingga mendadak berubah menjadi kelabu kelam, petir menyambar-nyambar dengan ganasnya. Angin dingin berhembus kencang.  
>Seorang gadis dengan jubah putih dan tudung di kepalanya dan sebuah pedang samurai berada di genggamannya. Dialah Shinigami. Sang dewa kematian.<br>Mata sang dewa memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Lingkaran biru di buku catatannya semakin pudar tergantikan dengan lingkaran hitam.  
>Suara lembut yang lebih mirip dengan suara malaikat terdengar menyedihkan. Memanggil sebuah nama yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengisi kehidupannya yang hampa.<br>"Bibi Kushina."  
>dua kelopak mata wanita bersurai merah itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangun.<br>Sang Shinigami melepaskan tudungnya dan terlihat helai-helaian rambut berwarna soft pink.  
>Suara lembut nan lemah dari sang target terdengar menyakitkan bagi Sang Shinigami sendiri. Haruno Sakura. Ya. Sang Shinigami.<p>

dua kelopak mata wanita bersurai merah itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangun.  
>Sang Shinigami melepaskan tudungnya dan terlihat helai-helaian rambut berwarna soft pink. Haruno Sakura. Ya. Sang Shinigami.<br>"Bibi ..."Sakura berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau.  
>Tidak ada jawaban.<br>Sakura memanggil lagi dengan suara lebih keras.  
>"Bibi ... Kushina ..."<br>masih tidak ada jawaban.  
>Sakura terus berusaha menahan agar suaranya tak terdengar parau, namun mau bagaimanapun juga suaranya akan tetap parau.<br>"Maafkan aku, bibi."  
>entah kenapa, Sakura merasakan aura kasih sayang yang lebih dari Kushina terhadapnya. Kushina seperti ibunya, Mebuki.<br>Alm. Mebuki maksudnya.  
>Sakura masih berusaha menahan air matanyanya.<br>"Aku tidak tahu dengan apa harus membayar semuanya. Tapi, maafkan aku, bibi Kushina."  
>kelopak mata dari wanita bersurai merah itu masih terpejam. Tanda seseorang yang sedang tertidur.<br>"Aku tidak tega."Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Samurai yang tadi di pegangnya terjatuh.  
>ia membayangkan wajah Naruto yang shock bila mengetahui bahwa ibu tersayangnya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan.<br>Kata-kata Madara terngiang di kepalanya.  
>"Kau bisa berubah kembali menjadi manusia, asalkan kau mendapat cinta sejati dari seorang manusia."<br>akhirnya pertahanan Sakura jebol, ia menangis, terisak.  
>Sakura tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Naruto, reaksi kakak Naruto, Nagato, reaksi Paman Minato bila mengetahui bahwa Bibi Kushina sudah meninggal.<br>Ia tidak tega. Cukup hanya dirinya yang merasa kehilangan. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir sudah di tentukan. Inilah takdir yang harus keluarga Namikaze terima.  
>Suara Sasuke mengintrupsi isakan Sakura.<br>"Sakura! Waktumu sudah habis! Cepat ambil nyawa wanita itu!"  
>Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram marah.<br>"Diam kau, brengsek!"  
>Sakura melirik buku yang melayang di depannya.<br>Ia memperhatikan lingkaran hitam di bukunya. Lingkaran itu semakin aus.  
>Sakura menghela napas dan buku tersebut menghilang.<br>Sakura berjongkok dan meraih samurainya. Bersiap untuk mencabut nyawa Uzumaki Kushina.  
>Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.<br>Kemudian ia membungkuk hormat.  
>Tangannya menggenggam erat samurai tersebut dan menariknya dari sarungnya.<br>Sakura tampak bimbang.  
>Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.<br>"Sakura! Cepat ambil nyawa wanita itu!"  
>Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang.<br>"Sakura! SEKARANG!"  
>BAAAAAAAASSSS!<br>Reflek Sakura menebas tubuh Kushina dengan samurainya. Roh wanita itu lepas dari raganya dan terbang perlahan menyeberangi langit.  
>Sakura menangis kencang. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah damai wanita itu.<br>Kemudian suasana kembali seperti semula. Sakura menghilang dari kamar rumah

sakit Kushina. 

suara bola yang beradu tampak kentara di ruangan itu. American Bar.  
>Seorang pria berambut panjang tampak tengah bermain bilyar di sebuah bar.<br>"Kau sudah membunuh wanita itu?"tanya pria itu sambil menyodok bola bilyar.  
>Seorang pria berambut berbentuk mangkok menyodok bola bilyar lalu menjawab. "Tentu sudah, Neji. Kupastikan dia akan meninggal."jawab Rock Lee.<br>Pria berambut panjang bernama Neji Hyuuga itu tersenyum sinis.  
>"Apa ada kemungkinan polisi menemukan barang bukti?"tanya Neji.<br>Lee mengernyit, "Barang bukti?"  
>"Maksudku, Polisi menganggap ini kecelakaan atau pembunuhan?"<br>Lee tampak berpikir, "Tentu saja kecelakaan."sahut Lee kemudian.  
>Neji mengangguk, lalu seringaian kejam terukir di wajah stoicnya, "Lalu, selanjutnya adalah NamikazeUzumaki Nagato." 

**Bersambung...  
><strong>

_Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ... Capek harus bolak-balik ke catatan trus ke UC Browser lagi.  
>Tapi, gak apa-apa demi readers yang telah menunggu selama hampir 3 minggu tampaknya. TwT<em>

_Maaf, buat yang nunggu lama. Kemarin aku lagi moody banget buat nulis. Gomen ne. _

_Lagi pula aku juga sibuk sama kerjaan di dunia nyata, gak Cuma di dunia maya. Gomen ne. doain aja aku selalu sehat dan semakin rajin buat ngelanjutin fic-fic Saachan yang terlantar._

_Arigato sudah menyempatkan untuk review. _

_P.S:_

_Soal Sakura sarapan di rumah Naruto, itu di chapter sebelumnya Sakura mampir dan makan malam di sana. Kan, ceritanya rumah Sakura sama Naruto berdekatan, bersebelahan gitu._

REVIEW PLEASE! Onegai.


End file.
